The Toxic Uprising
by ToxicMeltdown
Summary: What would happen if you replaced Lelouch's personality with mine? I really have no idea, but it will be interesting to find out. No idea where this story will go, but that will make it more interesting. Most likely an O.C. and C.C. pairing in this story if there is a pairing. Mostly because C.C. is the greatest female character of all time.


**A/N This will be my first fan fiction of Code Geass. The main idea for this story is very simple. What would happen if Lelouch's personality was tweaked to be more akin to myself? **

**The answer. I have no fucking idea, but I guess we can find out together. Though I will say that even though the idea of only tweaking Lelouch's personality sounds doesn't sound like much, I believe you will be utterly surprised.**

**I feel the need to mention that I tend to have weird ideas compared to most people. So if you ever feel like something is strange or doesn't make sense, don't feel bad, most people have no idea what I am thinking or doing most of the time. That also means that a lot of things will seem unnecessarily in depth at times or not in depth enough. I can turn an action scene into a sentence or I could turn going to sleep into 500 words. It doesn't even makes sense to me. **

**Also if you have any suggestions feel free to post them. I do not mind criticism of any kind as long as it has a reasonable basis.**

**On a side note expect random author's notes scattered throughout the story. I tend to do that, a lot.**

**Anyways let us begin the first chapter of my new story, The Toxic Uprising.**

* * *

**Noble Room - Chess Game**

In a large tower in the center of Tokyo which was located in Area 11 of the Britannian Empire, there were two men playing a game of chess. One was a middle aged man who appeared to be from nobility the other was an older man who looked very common in terms of appearance.

The older man was stressed from the game when the alarm went off making him even more worried.

"Out of time. You now are only allowed 20 seconds per a move," spoke one of the many armed guards in the room.

The nobleman didn't appear worried at all, but the older man was now sweating with anxiety.

Before they could continue any further the door to the room was suddenly opened with the people walking through.

When the older man saw who it was he sighed in relief.

"Oh, is your substitution here?" the nobleman asked.

The older man didn't even acknowledge the question and spoke to one of the newcomers.

"Hello. How has school been for you?"

The nobleman chuckled at this.

"What is this? Schoolboys?" he asked mockingly.

"I do envy you kids. You have so much time on your hands. Time for regrets."

The "boy" didn't even acknowledge him and walked up to the chess board glancing at it. He was rather tall at about 6 feet and had a very slim build. His hair was black and reached to just above his shoulders and was swept to the side showing off one eye. He was very pale and appeared so bored you could almost see it radiating off him. He wore what appeared to be a black school uniform.

"Well, what is your name boy?"

"Toxic," was all he responded with.

The other boy walked up to the board exasperated at the odds. He was short at only about 5 foot 6 inches and also had a slim build. His hair was blue and went down to about his ear before going out like wings. **(You know what I am talking about.)** He had a darker skin tone than the other boy and you could tell he was a very energetic person. He also wore a black school uniform.

"There is no way you can win this one, right?" he asked worriedly.

The now dubbed Toxic didn't say anything before sitting in the seat.

"About yesterday?" Toxic asked the older man.

"Of course. We will discuss it later, sir."

Toxic merely responded with a nod before looking at the board.

"Do not worry Rivalz. This will only take a few minutes. We will make it to class with plenty of time to spare."

With that Toxic moved the queen into the middle of battle.

"You make such a bold move this will be over quickly," the nobleman commented arrogantly.

Toxic merely smirked at this.

* * *

**Ashford Academy**

Outside of Ashford Academy sat three teenage girls.

"Hey where's Toxic?" a blonde haired girl asked.

She was tall at about 5 foot 9 inches and had blond hair that went down to her upper back. She had a shapely figure and was very attractive.**(Voted bustiest character of first season, just saying.)** Her skin had a healthy peach hue to it. She appeared to be very kind. She was wearing a tan school uniform shirt and a skirt.

"He and Rivals went somewhere. They seem to forget they are on the school council," responded an orange haired girl.

She was also tall at the same height as the blonde hair girl and had long orange hair that went down to her lower back. She was also very attractive with a nice figure. **(Not bustiest character, but not bad I guess.) **Her skin was paler than her blonde friend. She appeared to be very nice, but while her friend was energetic and outgoing she was more shy. She wore the same uniform as her friend. **(Annoying filler character activate.)**

"They're off gambling for money, Toxic may be smart, but he does such stupid. If only he'd apply himself in school he'd get high grades," continued the orange haired girl.

"We all know that Toxic couldn't care about that kind of stuff. He is far to smart to care about school. He probably is just so bored he looks for things to do," came the soft spoke voice of the third girl there.

She was shorter than most at 5 foot 5 inches and had black hair that was tied into two tails going down her front. She had a very slim and had the body of someone much younger. **(Loli-tan) **She was even paler than her orange haired friend and she wore a pair of glasses. You could tell she was a kind individual, but very closed off and shy even when compared to her orange haired friend. She wore the same uniform as her friends.

"You have a point Nina. Toxic is probably so bored it is killing him. I doubt he would really have to try for high grades," spoke the blond teen.

"I know he wouldn't Milly. I've seen him helping Nina with her research and she makes the highest grades in class," the orange haired girl commented.

She smirked at Nina knowingly causing the shy girl to blush.

"Calm down Shirley, don't tease Nina so much. I'm sure it was nothing," Milly responded.

* * *

**The Tower - Toxic and Rivalz**

Toxic and Rivalz were walking out of the tower with Rivalz being very excited.

"Man I love nobles. They always pay out of pride. By the way 7 minutes 28 seconds, a new record."

"He didn't have much time to make his moves add that to the fact that nobles are more akin to children than intellectuals made it ease."

Rivalz said something to him as they walked out, but he didn't catch it because he was focused on the giant television on the side of a building.

Apparently terrorist had struck sending panic across Area 11. This wasn't very odd until Prince Clovis came on screen.

_"You always were such a drama queen Clovis. Though your intelligence could be called into question more often than not."_

That was all Toxic could think as Clovis went on about the country and his feelings about it all before calling for a moment of silence.

While everyone was in their moment Toxic and Rivalz walked towards Rivalz' bike.

"Aren't you going to join in?" Rivalz asked.

Toxic just raised an eyebrow not bothering to actually respond at first.

"Shedding tears over dead people is meaningless. Anyways it is only a ploy to get pity from the masses," he finally responded.

Toxic was almost completely sure Clovis didn't care about those people. It was likely he was at a party of some kind actually.

* * *

**Clovis's Party**

Toxic couldn't have been more correct in his assumption.

Clovis walked off of the stage he had been on while several people started changing his outfit. He needed to be changed quickly.

No one would even know he was at a party when he gave that tear jerker of a speech.

While he was being changed several people congratulated him on his excellent performance. Before he could even respond one of his most trusted soldier's came up to him.

"Prince Clovis! Prince Clovis! It has been stolen? All anyone knows is that it is medical equipment. We can't send a police force in or it will make everything go into a panic," the large man spoke between deep breaths.

"What?! Send in the Royal Guard and the Knightmares. I want it retrieved immediately!" Clovis commanded.

**(Cool action scene where everyone is getting ready to move off that is completely pointless.)**

* * *

**Highway - Toxic and Rivalz**

"So why did you put the queen in such danger?" Rivalz asked.

"If the queen appear to be an easy target your opponent will become cocky trying to take it down and never see you slaughter them."

"Do you plan on joining the military or something? You'd be a great commander."

"That sounds awful. I'd rather not be a Britannian sheep."

Before Rivalz could comment a large truck crashed into a building causing them to swerve and then stop.

While Rivalz checked on the bike Toxic decided to look at the crash. When he looked closely at it he saw an odd green mist accumulate near the top before dissipating.

He looked to the side and saw a large group of people looking at the crash and talking.

_"Go to school and be bored or go investigate odd crash? Not much of a choice."_

He walked back to the bike and placed his helmet in the seat.

"Ah man. The power line is cut," Rivalz commented.

"I'm going to go get a closer look."

Before Rivalz could say anything he started heading to the crash. He thought he heard him say something about just going to school, but payed it no mind.

Once he got closer to the crash he could hear the crowd of people talking about him, but he hardly could be bothered to care.

Once he got to it he saw there was no way he was getting to the door so he climbed up a side ladder to the front.

_"It is you. I have finally found my..."_

Toxic was shocked at hearing a voice in his head.

_"Don't lose your mind now Toxic. We don't need that."_

"If you're in there and conscious you should probably speak up."

No one responded to it and before he could do anything else the truck suddenly backed up and threw him inside of the trailer. He barely landed on his feet.

He just knew Rivalz would make some stupid comment about that.

He was about to climb up and see what was happening when he heard something.

"This is the military pull over or we will have to use force."

With that he heard several gun shots.

"So if I go up there I will be shot. If I stay down here there's no telling. Not much of a choice really."

Before he could continue his monologue someone started coming through the door, so he quickly hid where they wouldn't see him.

A spiky, red haired girl walked out who took off a lab coat to reveal what looked like rebel clothing.

_"I know her from somewhere, but I can't quite place it."_

About that time someone from the front yelled.

"Kallen do you think we should use it here?"

"No idiot. It would be a blood bath."

_"Oh yea. Kallen Stadtfeld. I thought she was supposed to be very sickly. Must be an excuse to not be at school a lot." _

Before he could think about anything else the door opened and she jumped out with a Knightmare taking out of the helicopters.

"I was right they are terrorists. What shall I do now?"

As he looked around he heard the sounds of battle outside before the truck suddenly turned to the right almost causing him to fall.

After a few minutes it became dark.

_"We must be heading through the old subways. That means no cellphone reception. I don't like the military, but they might be my only choice."_

Before he could think any further the trailer shook violently and they came to a stop.

As he was observing whether or not to climb out he heard someone running up behind him and turned around in time to duck under a kick.

"Damn terrorist. Trying to use poison gas."

"Idiot if that was poison gas then it was made in Britannia. Anyways I'm not a terrorist."

The soldier froze up and just stared at Toxic. After a moment he took off his helmet.

"Toxic? Is that you?" the person asked.

_"Suzaku?" _

Before Toxic could respond the giant sphere started making a lot of noise. Suzaku tackled him and shoved the gas mask on him. But when the sphere opened there wasn't any gas.

It was a green haired girl in a straight jacket. Her hair reached down probably to her mid back and she appeared to be about his age. She also had skin almost as pale as his. She was average height for a girl at about 5 foot 6 inches and while she was not overly busty she was not lacking by any means.

**(I don't know if I need to say this, but C.C. is my favorite female character of all time and possibly my favorite character of all time.)**

"What in the world? And get off of me Suzaku."

Suzaku quickly did as he was told and Toxic walked up to the girl and checked for a pulse.

"She's alive just unconscious."

He picked her up and took her out of the truck laying her down.

"Help me get her out of this."

Suzaku started helping him with all of the straps and buckles on the very intricate straight jacket.

"Poison gas and some strange girl. What is going on with the military?" Toxic asked.

"It's what they told us in the briefing."

Before Suzaku could continue a bright light came on behind them.

"Being an honorary Britannian will not excuse you," the leader of a large group of soldiers spoke.

Suzaku ran up to the man.

"But sir, I was told this was poison gas."

"You do not question orders."

As they argued Toxic couldn't help but wonder what was going on. How could a girl who appeared no older than himself be so dangerous. Before he could continue the man spoke again.

"In light of your upstanding military achievements I will be lenient."

He took out a gun and held it towards Suzaku.

"Private Kururugi take this gun and shoot that terrorist."

"But sir he is not a terrorist, he just got caught up in this."

"That is an order, Private Kururugi!"

"Even so sir, I will not shoot a civilian. I can't follow your orders."

Before Toxic or Suzaku could do anything the man placed the gun at Suzaku's back.

"Very well."

The man shot him in the back. Suzaku fell down, his body apparently lifeless.

"Well Britannian school boy, not a good day to cut class. Soldiers! Secure the girl. After you have done that kill the boy."

_"I really would rather not die."_

About that time everything went up in flames.

Somehow the girl managed to protect them from the explosion** (The show never explained it, but it happened somehow.) ** and he carried her away from the area. Once he thought he was far enough away he sat her down. About that time he heard Knightmares rolling around above and what sounded like a slaughter.

"They really don't want anyone finding out about you do they? I'll have to ask you about this later. For now let's get moving. I don't want to stick around here much longer."

The girl seemed surprised with his calm demeanor even though he had just seen someone he knew killed and then somehow survived an explosion.

They walked down the tunnel and came to an opening slowly crawling up the steps to be safe.

"Stay here. Just in case."

Right before he was about to crawl up the stairs he saw soldiers shoot a man and lowered his head.

"Report." commanded an officer.

"There were only 11's here sir."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes sir."

Right when they were about to turn and leave Toxic's phone decided to ring.

"Damn."

He quickly silenced it, but it was to late. They already knew he was there. He walked out pulling the girl with him.

"Hey guys. Look at what I found down there."

Before he could do much several soldiers swarmed him and took the girl and pushed him towards a wall.

"You did very well for a student, but that was expected you're a Britannian. Unfortunately my clever, young friend. You have no future."

_"I guess this is it. Right when it was starting to get interesting. Oh well."_

Right when the officer fired the green haired girl jumped in front of him.

"He can not die."

She was shot directly in the forehead.

_"Ah! You killed such an interesting person."_

"Oh well. We were told to bring her alive if possible. Can't be helped now. We arrived to late and she had already been tortured to death. How does that sound?"

_"I see then. If there is an afterlife I guess I'll see you there girl. Though I must say I seriously doubt it."_

He suddenly felt like he was being pulled away and there were bright colors everywhere. And then he heard that girl's voice again, but more like it was inside of his own mind.

_"You don't want it to end here do you?"_

_"What?" _was all that Toxic could think.

_"You appear to have no want to die."_

_"So. It is that girl somehow."_

_"__If I grant you power, could you go on? I propose a deal—in exchange for this power, you must agree to make my one wish come true. Accept this contract, and you accept its conditions. While living in the world of humans, you will live unlike any other: a different providence, a different time, a different life. The Power of the King will condemn you to a life of solitude. Are you prepared for this?_"

Suddenly a world appeared and he saw a large man with his back facing him speaking.

"A convergence with the Ragnarok connection is beginning. So the myth is beginning once again."

It disappeared as soon as it came.

_"Does this mean you are still alive girl?" _he asked.

_"Yes. I am merely healing."_

_"Then I accept the terms of your contract."_

Toxic was once again where he was facing the soldiers, but he could feel a change from before he could feel a power in his left eye.

"What should one do when they are so bored they wish to die, but do not want to for fear of missing out on something?" he asked the soldiers.

"What are you? Crazy or something?"

_"Man this feels good."_

Toxic looked directly at all of the soldiers causing them to freeze up.

"I, Toxic vi Britannia, command all of you to die."

All of the soldiers immediately placed their guns at their necks.

"Happily your highness," the officer spoke.

They all shot themselves in the neck, falling over lifeless.

"Now that felt good."

He looked around thinking of what he should do.

"I need to figure out a way to get out without being killed."

He was about to go look at the girl when a Knightmare crashed though the wall to the building.

"What happened to all of these guards boy? And why is a school boy here?" asked a feminine voice.

"I command you to come out of the Knightmare and come over to me."

He didn't know if it would work, but he could try.

When she came out quickly he was pleasantly surprised. Once she was finally in front of him he held his hand out.

"Now I will need the key to your Knightmare and the access codes."

She handed him the key and told him the codes.

He was just about to order her to lay down when he realized something.

_"I should set up some secure systems."_

"From now on whenever you hear "I, Toxic vi Britannia command you" you will follow my orders exactly."

"Yes your highness."

"Good. Now lay down for exactly one hour before getting back up, when you get back up you will think you were knocked out and nothing more."

She nodded before laying down on the ground.

Toxic walked over to the green haired girl and picked her up. He carried her over to the Knightmare. Once inside he looked around.

"Damn. I guess you will have to sit in my lap."

He sat down and placed her in his lap in such a way he could control everything properly.

_"It is going to be awkward as all hell when she wakes up, but I'll cross that bridge when I come to it."_

Luckily the Ashfords possessed an old Knightmare that he had practiced on several occasions so he could operate this one.

As he was heading through the Shinjuku ghetto he decided to call Shirley.

"Where in the world have you been Toxic? If you keep cutting class you'll be held back."

"Not the time for that Shirley. I need you to look on the news for me."

"What? Why?"

"Just do it for me."

"Fine."

After a few moments he heard her again.

"Okay, now what?"

"Is there anything on there about Shinjuku?"

"No all there is is something about traffic blocks."

"Okay thanks. Tell my little sister I'll be home late tonight."

"Wait Toxic don't..."

He cut her off by ending the call.

"They probably won't call in any reinforcements since they want to keep this as tightly kept a secret a possible. That means the units they currently have is all I have to worry about. This is becoming more and more interesting. I should head for higher ground and see what is going."

Toxic went into a building to look around at the battlefield. As he observed the field he felt the girl tense up and wrap her arms around him. When he looked down she appeared to be still unconscious.

"Must be still recovering from the head wound."

He saw a rebel Knightmare with one arm missing running away from a member of the Royal Guard.

_"Maybe the rebels will be fun to use as my pieces."_

He quickly set up communications with the Knightmare.

"Use the tracks to move towards the west entrance," he told them.

"Who is this? How do you know this code?" a feminine voice responded.

"If you want to survive this fight then you are going to have to listen to me. Now use the tracks."

She quickly jumped onto the tracks and was headed for an oncoming train.

"Jump on top of it."

She followed his orders and jumped on top of the train.

"Good. You will survive."

The enemy who was stopping the train tried to send someone after her, but he slashed them to pieces before firing at the Knightmare holding the train.

The enemy tried to shoot at him, but the girl quickly rushed him forcing him to eject from his Knightmare.

She tried thanking him, but he payed her no mind as he left the building.

She would be wondering what had happened, but he contacted the leader of the group.

"Have you made it to your partner and the train?" he asked him.

"Yes we have."

"Good. Now I present to you the cargo inside of that train. It will help you achieve victory. Use them to win."

He heard them talking about the Knightmares but he payed them no mind.

"Girl in the Glasgow. You stay where you are you will be very important to the strategy. What is the status on your energy fillers?"

"About 15 minutes left."

"Then recharge them I will contact you in ten minutes on your next assignment."

Once he heard her acknowledgement he cut off the communications.

"Man this is great. I have to be careful though, this is a game of life and death."

He looked around thinking of his next move when he decided to acknowledge the girl.

"So when were you going to tell me you were awake?"

He felt her tense up just confirming his suspicion. She sighed and sat up in his lap.

"I didn't think it mattered, you were handling things just fine. How long did you know I was awake?"

"About ten minutes now. Isn't that about how long you've been awake?"

"Pretty much. So you like having a hot, young girl in your lap?"

She accentuated the question by rubbing against him.

"While I don't abhor it by any means, you might appear young, but you are much older in mind than in body."

She stiffened up at this.

"How do you know that?"

"Well you can explain it later when I'm asking you questions, but for now let me try and get us out of here. I don't think you want to be taken by Clovis again, do you?"

"No," was all she said.

"I didn't think so. Now would you kindly be quiet so I can record a message."

She nodded and he pulled out a recorder in the Knightmare.

"Answer me one question. Do you know if I can control someone with a recording of my voice?" he asked her.

"As long as you can normally command someone with your voice, you should be able to."

Toxic just nodded. That made things easier.

* * *

**5 Minutes Later**

Now that his recording was done he connected with the rebels again.

"Okay. Everyone be ready to fire through the wall in front of you in 23 seconds. Aside from that I need at least one enemy captured and 1 spare Knightmare brought to the coordinates I am sending to everyone. I should be able to make them order a cease fire with that."

He heard them arguing over if they should trust him, but 23 seconds later they tore apart the Knightmares on the other side of the wall.

For the next fifteen minutes he commanded them like a chess board. He saw that Clovis was even more idiot than he had thought. He was trying to use most of his forces to surround the rebels.

"Girl I want you to take out the Knightmare on the roof next to you and pull out his cockpit and bring him to the coordinates and someone else come in a Knightmare. The rest of you stay at you location and go under ground. Wait there for further instructions."

Toxic leaned back in the seat, thinking.

"You seem rather excited," the girl said.

"This is all very interesting. I have you to thank for that. What is your name anyways?"

"You may call me C.C."

"C.C.? Interesting. Sounds like a code name if I've ever heard one. Oh well I can't question it now that Kallen girl is here."

Kallen had just pulled up under the building they were in. He jumped down in front of her. Someone with another Knightmare also pulled up.

"Thank you so much. Oh and everyone else take the ground out from under them."

The other two Knightmares looked towards where there friends were to hear a giant explosion.

"Good now most of the enemies are dead. Girl leave that man here and take whoever is piloting that Knightmare back to the others."

He knew that she wanted to argue, but she just picked up the man who came out of the Knightmare and left. Once she was far away he spoke to the man standing before him.

"I, Toxic vi Britannia command you to take a recording to Prince Clovis and whenever you hear the words "I, Toxic Vi Britannia command you" you will follow the order without question."

"Yes your highness."

Toxic nodded and released himself from the Knightmare. He took C.C. off of him.

"You wait here I will be right back."

She didn't respond, but he didn't think she would run off. He walked up to the man and handed him the recording.

"Take this directly to Prince Clovis using that Knightmare. If anyone stops you tell them you have an important message from Prime Minister Schneizel."

"Yes your highness."

With that the man went to the Knightmare and quickly headed towards Prince Clovis. Toxic headed back to the Knightmare and climbed in. C.C. moved so he could sit down before sitting in his lap and wrapping her arms around him.

"You aren't afraid to get close to someone are you?" he asked rhetorically.

"You don't seem to mind."

"Normally I am not a huge fan of human contact, mostly due to trust. But considering the fact that today alone you have saved my life three times. At the moment I have no reason to distrust you and many to trust you. I guess I should be thanking you for saving me, so thank you."

He felt her stiffen up when he said thank you, causing him to smirk knowingly.

"So you were a slave at some point, interesting."

She didn't say anything and he moved to a new building to observe what was going on when he saw that a new Knightmare had appeared on the battlefield.

He quickly set up communications with the girl.

"What is going on down there?"

"I'm not sure. I went to where you said and out of nowhere this new Knightmare attacked me."

"It appears to be some sort of new generation Knightmare. None of you would probably have any chance of taking it down. You need to stall it for about ten minutes. That is how long it will take to get Clovis to call a retreat."

All of the remaining rebels responded in acknowledgement. He cut off the communication and sighed.

"What will you do now? If that Knightmare gets near you you're done for," C.C. asked.

"It is nothing to worry about. No matter how good he is he will not be able to get through all of the rebels in near enough time."

He set the communications back up.

"Everyone lead him down the main street and use your slash harkens to bring down a building on top of him. It should be possible since the buildings in the area are weak."

They all shouted affirmative and led the white knight down the street and pulled the supports of the building out causing it to start crumbling down. You could see the white knight trying to dodge through it all and get out, but he was soon consumed.

"Did you just use a building to stop someone?" C.C. asked him.

"I doubt that took them out. That Knightmare looked top of the line. All I did was slow it down tremendously which should give enough time for Clovis to call a retreat."

* * *

**Same Time - With Clovis**

Clovis was sitting in his personal room of the ship thinking when a soldier suddenly came through the door.

"Who dares to disturb me?" he asked them.

"My prince I have a message from Prime Minister Schneizel." **(I feel the need to mention spelling Schneizel is fucking awful.)**

The prince took the recording from the soldier.

"Very well. You may leave now."

The soldier saluted before leaving the room. Clovis hit the play button on the recording.

"I, Toxic vi Britannia command you to listen to my every word and follow all of my orders. First, when this message is over I want you to destroy this. Second, I want you to go onto the speaker and call for a ceasefire and retreat. Thirdly, I want you to shoot yourself in the head."

"Yes your highness."

With that Clovis destroyed the recording before going onto the speaker.

"All soldiers, I command you to ceasefire at once and to retreat. I will not tolerate any more fighting of any kind. Listen to my orders."

Once he was done he pulled out a pistol. With that Prince Clovis viceroy of Area 11 was dead.

* * *

**Back with Toxic**

"All soldiers, I command you to ceasefire at once and to retreat. I will not tolerate any more fighting of any kind. Listen to my orders."

Toxic smirked at this, his plan had worked.

"It seems your plan has worked. What will you do now?" C.C. asked.

Before Toxic could reply he heard the rebels cheering and thanking him for helping him.

"It is nothing. Now I must be going I have places to be."

With that he cut off communications and started heading through the ghetto.

"Oh and for your question, we will be heading back to the school where I live for now. Unless you do not wish to, that is."

"No I will go with you. You are my contractor after all."

"Ah yes the contract. What is this wish of your's that I must grant?"

He looked down at her while she was thinking.

"I will tell you when you are ready."

"You know I've always thought about living or dying and I always said that if I had the chance to be immortal, I would take it because that way I could live forever knowing that if I did die I might die right after finding out why I want to live. But I am very different from most people. I tend to be almost robotic, but I think most people would call me a sociopath, which I guess you could call me."

C.C. didn't respond to him and he didn't feel the need to talk any further.

* * *

**Ashford Academy**

Toxic and C.C. had finally arrived at Ashford Academy after ditching the Knightmare once they were out of the ghetto. It was now about 2 in the morning and Toxic was hoping Sayako and his little sister would be asleep. He opened the door to where he and his little sister stayed at Ashford Academy and walked in looking around.

Once he was sure no one was around he motioned for C.C. to come in and lead her to his room. Once they were there he closed and locked the door so no one would walk in and see C.C.

While he did this C.C. looked around the room. His room was very dark, and would be even during the day due to the thick curtains covering the window and was very cold. Aside from that there was a book case on against one wall that was filled to the brim with books and another one on the opposite side of the room that was about 3/4ths full. A queen sized bed was pushed into the corner of the room and a computer desk was sitting close to it.

She looked around the room and couldn't really see anything else. It was a rather boring room with normal grey carpet and the walls were a dark blue. She saw a closet where she assumed he kept his clothes and another door that probably led to a bathroom.

"Why is your room so cold? And dark?" she asked.

All he did was chuckle and walk over to his closet.

"I don't lie heat or the sun. I'd make a decent vampire."

He pulled out a shirt, pair of pants, and a normal dark red jacket.

"Here you go. I don't have any clothes for girls that would fit so you'll have to go online and order some tomorrow, I have a card you can use. Now please change so I can get my three hours of sleep."

She raised an eyebrow at the three hours part, but just took the clothes and walked into the bathroom to change.

Once she walked out she saw Toxic pulling on a pair of jeans. Toxic looked over and she was just wearing the jacket and shirt.

"Jeans aren't very comfortable to sleep in," she said.

She walked over to the bed and fell on top before crawling under the covers.

"I would disagree completely, but to each their own I guess."

He walked over and pushed her over and layed down on his stomach.

"What are you doing?" she asked, amusement clear in her voice.

"I am not sleeping on my own floor. Plus your an immortal, I think you can handle a male next to you while you sleep."

She looked at his back noticing the burn marks covering it. She ran her hand across them, he didn't seem bothered by it.

"I can, but do you think you can handle such a pretty girl as me next to you?"

"You are going to have to do a lot more than that to bother me, witch. Now I would like to get some sleep, I do have to attend school, no matter how much I detest it."

She pulled her hand away and sighed.

"You know most guys would kill to be in a bed with me?"

"I do believe I did. Over 20 times if my marriage is correct."

When he didn't hear her reply he smirked.

"Now got to sleep C.C."

"Fine."

She layed down and Toxic finally got to close his eyes and rest.

About an hour later he felt C.C. moving over to him and laying on top of him partially.

"What are you doing woman?"

"It is so cold in here and you are giving off so much heat. Let me borrow some of it."

"That can not be comfortable."

She rubbed her head into his back.

"You would be surprised. Now shh, I need to get my beauty sleep."

Toxic just knew that this was going to be an odd time in his life.

* * *

**A/N So how was it? I seriously have no idea. I don't even know if I will continue it, but I had to at least clear my mind of this idea before doing anything else. **

**Anyways I guess post any suggestions you might have. **

**Until next time, if there is one,**

**ToxicMeltdown out.**


End file.
